


Can You Keep A Secret?

by tiffanyy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boss Derek Hale, Boss/Employee Relationship, Can You Keep a Secret - Freeform, Can You Keep a Secret?, Drunk Stiles, Fulffy, M/M, Rich Derek Hale, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanyy/pseuds/tiffanyy
Summary: Stiles gets on a plane - gets drunk - and spills his guts to the hot guy next to him....
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 90





	Can You Keep A Secret?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a movie...
> 
> Can You Keep A Secret? (ft Tyler Hoechlin)
> 
> I DO NOT OWN AND SOME OF THIS IS TOTALLY QUOTED

STILES POV

It has been the worst weekend! I can't believe I fucked up my first presentation! My boss Lydia, the scariest woman ever, Martin was expecting much more and I was supposed to close the deal. I'm boarder line Lydia smart, not to be a douche or anything, and I was always good with people with an outgoing personality, but the nerves were too much. Instead I sprayed the dude with freaking Werewolf Strength - organic energy drink. They thought the price was too high but what do they fucking expect for healthy energy. Literally, that shit gets you pumped, it's like a drug, but all natural full of vitamins and shit like that.

Clearly I don't completely believe in all natural everything, my love and obsession for curly fries, fried in Tony's greasiest oil, can't be replaced by broccoli. But I have been eating well since I had to cook healthy food for my dad and his high cholesterol, plus Scott forced my to go to the gym all through college and now it's just our routine, along with Issac and Danny. They were still more ripped and stuff, but I've gotten buff while still keeping my lean physic. 

I was waiting in the lobby for my plane back to Beacon Hills from Chicago. My 3rd beer, and 5 shots later I was wobbling as I boarded the plane. The flight attendant seemed to see my pain, she leaned over...

"Hey, you seem like you're going through the wringer, how about a free upgrade to first class. Seat D24"

"Thanks" I replied with a small grin. Man that was just what I needed. A relaxing flight, as relaxing as this flying death trap could possibly be, with free Champagne and no noisy children or rude dickheads.

I found my way to the seat and even better there was the hottest man alive, a god sent from the heavens. As I claimed my window seat, attempting to climb over his lap with as much precision as my drunk brain could handle and despite my expert coordination from lacrosse, as per usual, I tripped and fell into the dudes lap. Our faces were close as he stared in shock. 

"Holy Shit!" I exclaimed "I am so sorry" I said I fell back in my seat, head hitting the soft seat harder than expected "I didn't m..mean to do th...that"

"It's fine" he grinned. His green eyes felt like he was staring right into my soul. Man, he was hot. He had a chiseled jaw with a light, yet cleanly trimmed, stubble.

"Cheers!" He said and I held up my Champagne glass, politely given by the flight attendant, 

"Cheers" I replied back.

"Sorry, I'm on the phone" he mouthed back pointing to his air pod.

I awkwardly smiled and laughed back downing the rest of my Champagne.  
The flight went smoothly, but as I expected we started to fall to our doom. The flight attendants told everyone it was only minor turbulence, but what they really mean was we were gonna crash, die, and burn to our death.

"Hey, It's alright, we won't crash or burn to our death, the Captain will get through the weather in a few minutes" the hot guy said and man his voice was like a god. And oh shit, I had said that out loud.

"I.. I.. I.. Ha.. Hate.. fl... fly...flying" I attempted to say, but breathing was getting harder by the second. Oh no, not a panic attack. I can deal with this right now. But then, a big, warm, strong hand grabbed my bicep. 

"Hey, hey, it's okay, breath with me. In one..two..three... out one..two..three" He gruff voice said, "focus on my voice one...two...three...one...two...three."

The air was flowing through my lungs again and man it was great, oxygen was amazing.

"Thankyou" I sputtered

"It's fine"

"Are you gonna drink that" I said my eyes looking toward his Champagne glass.

"Uh... go ahead" he said uneasily 

I, somewhat frantically, grabbed the glass and swallowed it as if it was shot. He stared as my, eye wide. 

"Oh shit... sorry dude" I said wiping my mouth on my flannel.

"Im not, dude." He replied

Suddenly the plane hit a big bump, the flight attendant came again with a tray of Champagne almost spilling it, I grabbed two and slurped both down like shots. And then everything went a little hazy and the words kept spewing out.

"Hold shit dude, I can't die yet, there's so much I haven't accomplished! I've never ridden a motorcycle, I've never gone to Hawaii, I've never done coke, I've never punched Jackson Whittmore in the face!!"

He stared at me, grinning and listening for some reason, and I couldn't even care.

"I love curly fries and I didn't get to eat any good ones in New York, I love them so much" I practically moaned "I didn't get to say goodbye to my dad or Scotty!!"  
"I love rom coms to the point that no dude should love them, I love the stupid teenage dystopian movies, I'm obsessed with superheros and I never got to be a Deadpool for halloween!! Oh my gosh!! halloween it's in a week and I didn't get to be Deadpool!!"

"I pour the dreadful coffee that my work serves in the dickbag Jackson's plant whenever I can and my boyfriend Brett, despite his attractive appearance is as boring as brick wall and he does this think where he itches my abs during sex and he thinks it amazing because I told him it makes my open up like a flower and he asked what flower and I said a rose and freaking rose!! and I have an Avengers comforter and I'll never get to sleep in it again, I'm gonna miss that blanket"

And then, out of nowhere everyone got up, the hot guy smiled at me nervously saying,

"Uh..hey.. excuse me..."  
"Oh my god, what's going on" I asked in panic

"The plane landed, the turbulence stopped 30 minutes ago"

"Fuck" I said and rushed off the plane

Brett greeted me with an over bearing hug and squeezed me so hard I couldn't move. 

The next day I sat down at my desk after talking to my work bestie Erika spilling all the embarrassing beans from the plane ride. Then Lydia strode in her platform heels, that no one should be able to walk in.

"I just got a call from Chicago!" She said with fury "You sprayed the CEO with Werewolf Strength!"

"I'm so sorry Lyds, I was waving it around using my hands to talk and it got shaken up!"

"Clean you desk up!"

"No...NO... please don't fire me"

"I said clean up, not clean out! I thought you went to Stanford, top of your class!"

"Yes ma'am"

"Well, Derek Hale is coming! THE CEO!! He's everyone's boss so clean up... and be nice" she glared at me knowing my sarcastic attitude. I know I'm her favorite.

"HE'S here!! Everyone straighten up!" She practically shrieked like a banshee

Mr. Tall, dark, and handsome strolled in and I recognized the face! I slumped down trying my best to cover my face but it was no use.

"Hi" he said, voice dripping with charm and charisma "I'm Derek Hale, just go on as normal and pretend I'm not even here"

"Do you have any questions Derek, ask anyone" Lydia asked and of course she didn't use "Mr. Hale" she was far too queen-like to ever be below anyone, even if it was her literal boss.

He grinned devilish toward my desk, "Actually yes" he walked over to my desk "How's the coffee?"

"It's" I sputtered "delicious" 

"mhm" he said "and Jackson" he addressed looking at the name plate he obnoxiously put on his desk, "that plant is very nice, what do you put in it to be so lively" 

I choked on my coffee. After all the questions were over he left for the top floor, his personal office that is barely used, considering it's his first time here. His previous partner who passed, Boyd, was the one who normally visited the company. 

I followed not long after, politely knocking on his door. He waved me in.

"So, uh, funny seeing you hear dude... fuck uh...Mr. Hale...I, uh, didn't know that you were you when I was on the plane and since now I know you are you I, uh, just wanted to make sure everything was squared away and shit... sorry you are you so uhh... squared away and stuff?..." I quickly rambled not so eloquently. 

He smirked at me like he knew all of my secrets because he does, but didn't say anything

"Don't fire me." I stated somewhat harshly "Shit...uh... please...Du(ud)...rek"

"You have quite a mouth on you"

"S...sorry sir"

"It's all good and call me Derek. You're not fired. I can't fire someone whose name I don't know."

"Oh...I'm Stiles... Stiles Stilinski"

"Well it's nice to put a name to a face. Well, I have a board meeting to go to, you should come" he stated

We cram into a small office where my boyfriend proceeds to give his demographic presentation and Lydia continues to snap at him when he gets boring which is pretty much every 5 seconds. 

"Okay, hold up. Brad? is it?" Brett looks down glumly and I feel like if Derek remembered everything else from the plane he would have remembered my boring boyfriend's name, Derek continues...  
"So, clearly our marketing isn't working and our sales are tanking, so anyone have ideas?"

Jackson answers, "I think if we are going to maximize concept innovation then we need to focus on strategic competency" he gleams with pride

"Can you repeat that"

"Of course sir"

"...but not like a Harvard professor" Derek deadpans

"uhh... we... need to... uh... focus on the... stuff we do good"

"Thankyou and I don't mean to single you out, but Boyd always said 'sometimes you just gotta KISS' keep it simple stupid and that's the stance I want this company to take. Any other ideas? Stiles?" He turns to me, looking my dead in the eyes.

"Well, if you split some of the marketing to the older generation like 50-60, Werewolf Strength can really help with health. Like instead of just a bunch of cheap college student who don't care about their health as much as saving a buck. My dad was having health problems and this drink was healthy energy with vitamins and it's way better than the amount of sugar he puts in coffee. So I guess I'm just trying to say that the ads could include that aspect" I say in a rush

"I think I heard all of that and it seems like a promising idea" Derek replied

"Stiles" Brett all but growled "That is not our target demographic"

I sunk a little at the blow, Brett is boring but he has quite a temper, I stay out of his way when he's mad. With a quick glare and some very emotive eyebrow Derek shuts downs Brett's comments making him shrink under the pressure from the big boss.

I quickly pulled Brett away to a supply closet after the meeting. 

"What the fuck was that dude" I said trying to keep my voice down

"You undermined me in front of the boss, I would never do that to you" He hissed

"I did not. I gave an idea when asked, and you don't have the balls to come up with ideas Brett, you're imagination is about that of a rock, that's why you do research and numbers."

He has nothing to say but I had to continue, it seemed that all of my thoughts were just pouring out...

"I can't do this anymore, I didn't want to hurt you but I've been think about this a lot, it's just not exciting, there is not spark and I'm not sure there ever was. I hope you find the right person for you Brett" I smiled in a comforting manner and left the closet.

The day was finally over. I rushed home Scott and Issac were on the couch and Danny was on the love chair. I rolled over the back of the couch with a big sigh, head on Scotts lap and feet on Issac. Scott ran his fingers through my hair in a completely platonic best friend kind of way.

"What happened bro?" He asked with his puppy dog eyes

"The guy from the plane that I stupidly drunkly spilled all of my secrets too is the CEO of Werewolf Strength, it was mortifying"

Issac giggled so I jabbed him in the rib with my foot.

"I also broke up Brett"

Danny let out a huge huff of air "FINALLY! talking to him was like watching paint dry"

I chuckled

"We have to celebrate, lets get dressed and go out" Issac suggested

"Ya'll can go I'm really not up for it"

"Ok, then how about we stay in and watch movies and get hammered"

"Sounds like a plan, I just need to change" 

We made mixed drinks, because hey guys can do it too, got cozy on our giant L shaped couch and played call of duty til we all passed out. I woke up with a startle at 8 which was very late, in time to properly get ready and be at work on time. Considering I was running on 2 hours of sleep I felt proud that I woke up at all. I hoped in the shower and when I rummaging through my drawer I realized I barely had any clean clothes. It wasn't a huge deal wearing more causal clothes but there was still a standard. I did my best choosing some khaki joggers that were on the tighter side, I usually wore them to clubs and stuff. I decided to go plain with a, also slightly tight, white V short sleeve button up. Hurrying to grab some toast and peanut butter I shoved it in my mouth and sped to work. 

I walked into the building, sunglasses plastered to my face and probably would need them all day if my headache was anything to go by. I got on the elevator only to be greeted by a dashing CEO casually leaning on the elevator rail.

"Wow, you look like shit" he chuckled and man he looks good when he smiles. He should do that all the time.

"Is that any way to treat an employee?"

"Being honest is a key factor in proper business management"

"Well gee thanks"

Just then the elevator opened and Erika came in, 

"Stiles, you look like you died and came back"

"I don't look that bad"

"You look like you've gone through the the first day of the tv show Celebrity Rehab" 

And Derek fucking bursted out laughing I could swear I saw tears in his eye

"Dude, not cool" I slightly wined

"Well I hope you're up with helping me with those spread sheets, it'll take about and hour and a half. The ones from the Al-pha file" she slowed her words down.

"Oh yeah, I'll meet you in ten" I replied as she got off on her floor

"You know, Boyd and I used to have one of those when we first started together" Derek broke the silence

"Excuse me?"

"A code word to get a break from the office and work" 

"Uh, I have no idea what you're talking about"

"Sure ya do Stiles, we called ours the Wolfsbane project" he sighed as his shoulders slumped a bit, "That's where I got the name for the relaxation tea"

"Oh man, I love that shit, I helped get me through college when I was stressed, my insomnia was bad like bad bad... I would get an hour or two here and there otherwise I wouldn't sleep until my body finally gave out, but that tea, that shit knocked me right out practically saved my life..." I babbled

"Stiles, I think you're still drunk" he said with what could be confused as endearment, "and 'love that shit' is slightly contradicting, but I'm glad Werewolf products could "save your life" he gestured with air quotes.

"Sorry, man this elevator ride is long"

"Uh, we stopped at you floor like 10 minutes ago but you were talking so we've just been hanging in the elevator and I guess no one else has tried to use it"

"Really" I gasped jaw hitting the floor

"You have a habit of doing that"

"Sorry dude, I probably should get to work cause you the bossman"

"Not dude or bossman" 

I smirked and pressed the floor number again allowing the elevator to open as I made my escape, although I didn't really want to go.

After coffee and complaining with Erika I got back to work and right as my lunch break was about to start Lydia, in all her glory, came to my desk,

"Derek needs you to go to his office, said ya'll need to discuss some numbers on the Wolfsbane file" she winked. Lydia Martin was the smartest woman I've ever met, she never misses anything.

Derek was on a phone call so I just took a seat, the chair was comfier than expected and felt so good. I sunk down a little, one leg spread onto the arm of the chair, the other dangling on the floor. I put my hands around my head stretching my back and then I sort of accidentally dozed off. 

There was a loud thud and I woke up suddenly, flailing arms as I violently fell to the floor. I looked both ways wondering where I was until I heard a cough. I looked up at a sleek, dark, mahogany desk and peered my head over top, my eyes instantly meeting some deep green eyes and brooding eye brows. 

"Oh hey...uh...didn't see you there."

"Yeah I know you passed out for a while"

"Fuuuuuckkkkk bro, how long?"

"Like an hour"

"Oh my gosh, why didn't you wake me? you're my fucking boss, now you have good reason to fire meeeeee!! don't fire me!"

He barreled over laughing, no more like wheezing

"Im not gonna fire you" he said gaining his composure, "It was mostly your lunch break and the rest was the wolfsbane file considering you came ten minutes before your break"

"Phewwww... k cool dude"

"Not dude"

"So uh... why did you call me for a fake meeting, oh and by the way" I pulled out a file labeled wolfsbane with some made up document in it "I made this just in case"

I handed him the file, he opened it and actually read it

"What is this?"

"I wrote it incase someone asked"

"How fast did you come up with this?"

"About 5 minutes before I came up"

"Stiles this isn't even about the current Wolfsbane tea, its not even one of our products"

"Yeah, I made it up because why would we be having a meeting about current product when I don't actually take care of the numbers or data, I'm part of the think tank even as a JR. Executive."

"And you wrote this in 5 minutes"

"Yeah why?"

"It's extremely well written and an amazing idea, I could start production right now" his face was shell shocked "would you mind if I used this?"

"I mean yeah go ahead, you basically own me" I chuckled nervously

"Uh, so, I was wondering if you would want to go to dinner with me tonight"

"Like to discuss the new wolfsbane idea"

"I mean, we can if you want but I was thinking more of a..."

"Date? a date? Derek Hale, a god, the ruler of men who makes people faint at just the sight of him, is asking me on a date, a full date, not like a business date, but like a personal date, like just us, together, you and me, hanging, not in the workplaaa..."

And then Derek's large, strong hand was on my mouth and the other was on the back of my neck and he was very close to my face, apparently he moved from his chair to the front of his desk...

"Yes. Stiles, I am asking you to go out with me on a date. But, if you don't want to it’s fine..." he trailed off

"Ofmcurseleekdutyouhutlickfurhut" I muffled, Derek's hand still on my mouth.

He removed it apologizing, "What were you saying?"

"Yes, just yes, I would love too, uh when?"

"Does tonight work, pick you up at 8?"

"Okkkkkk" I replied nervously "I'll see you then"

"wait! stiles, I don't have your address"

"I'll fax it" and I left before I tripped or puked.

I faxed over a perfect drawing of my apartment with he address and on the bottom.

The day was over but I was pumped full of energy. I rushed home yelling for Scott, Issac, and Danny.

"Boys!! Daddy's got a date with a god, come dress me peasants"

They all strolled out, "What is this I hear about a date?" Danny perked up

"Derek. The Derek Hale asked me on a real date. The guy I spilled my guts to on the plane" 

"I have 3 hours to get ready so I'm gonna shower while y'all set out an outfit then we can play video games til I go and you can hype me up"

"Oh yes sir, my king, we await at your command" Scott said sarcasm dripping off of his voice.

"Anything else your royal majesty" Issac chimed in.

"See this is why y'all are my bestest of bros, I'm gonna hit the showers"

As I stripped down, my phone chimed. I didn't recognize the number.

> Hello, It's Derek Hale, I just wanted to know if you still wanted to go on the date?"

S: I mean, if you're backing out that's totally okay

D: Nonsense, I just was checking

S: Who even says 'nonsense'

D: I do. Did you have a dinner preference?

S: No, I eat everything

D: Okay, well I made reservations

S: Is there a dress code?

D: No.

S: Cool. I'll see you at 8.

I showered, got dressed, and played Call of Duty with the boys until the buzzer sounded. 

"Gotta go boys, wish me luck"

I rushed down and swung the door open.

"Sorry I got here early, I just hate being late" He smiled and he looked so dashing in his grey suit. Holy shit he's wearing a suit. 

"Duuuuuude, you said there wasn't a dress code"

"There's not"

"You're wearing a suit" I dead panned. I'll be right back, don't move"

I ran back up and swung the door open, "I can't believe I'm saying this but, FASHION EMERGENCY!! HELP! Derek is wearing a suit, like a nice suit, he doesn't even where those to work"

"Stiles. Look at me. Breath. How dressed up is he?"

"Dressed to the nines"

"Okay, back left of your closet, blue"

The suit was completely blue, the same blue, it contrasted with his pale, pearly mole dotted skin.

"Thanks Scotty" I ran back and open the door, my hair more messy, hopefully in a 'it's supposed to look like this' way when really I was just stressing and I always run my hands through my hair.

Derek gasped

"Is it to much? I mean you're dressed to the nines, This is the best I could go"

"You look gorgeous"

"Uh... thanks?"

He coughed "So you ready?"

"Yeah, where are we going?"

"You'll see"

He put his hand lightly on my back and guided my to a sleek, black Camaro opening the passenger door for me. 

"Damn, you're a real gentleman"

"Just let me do this Stiles"

The showed up to a fancy restaurant 'Pastis'. Derek pulled up whipped out a $20 and told the valet man not to scratch it. He walked over the a passenger door and opened Stiles door taking his hand to help him out.

"Dude, I feel like a princess" I chuckled 

"Is that a good thing?" Derek replied nervously

"It's entertaining, I like it"

Derek seemed to know the restaurant which was located above a hotel, we had to take an elevator to the top floor. He had a reservation and apparently at his normal table. It was tucked away but not exactly in a corner. It had a beautiful view. The waiter came over and asked about the drink order. I let Derek order first gauging what like of drink he was getting.

"I take a Vieux Carre"

"Very nice choice" she said a little to sweetly placing a hand on his bicep "Did you want the cherry?" 

"Im alri-" he began before I butt in

"He'll take the cherry, leave the stem"

She finally noticed me taking her hand away quickly, coughing to clear her throat

"And for you sir?"

"Tequila Sour" I smirked at Derek and winked enjoying the way the waitress' demeanor changed.

She left as Derek asked, “Did you enjoy that?” his eyebrow saying a lot more than eyebrow should say 

I smirked, “I don’t appreciate waiters or waitresses hitting on my dates” 

He smiled, big, laughing a bit. It was like a dream. 

“So... uh... what’s good here?”

“Everything really, it’s my favorite restaurant in Beacon Hills”

“Whatcha gonna get?”

“hmm, I’m thinking of the scallops”

Stiles scrunched his nose up. 

“What?” Derek replied “you don’t like scallops?”

“I don’t know man, never had them but they look funny”

“Well I’ll let you try one”

“i don’t know dude”

“not dude, and what were you planning on getting”

“bacon mac and a Caesar salad” 

“Those are kind of contradicting” Derek jokes

“I like to call it balanced”

We put out orders and in and we ate and talked and laughed.

As we left I noticed the waitress staring and clung to Derek's are tighter.

Once we got into the car he turned and asked...

"Are you alright?"

"Totally Dude... I mean Derek..."

"It's fine if you call me dude, you did it all night, it's probably just habit by now" he laughed showing that amazing smile.

"Sorry, I just don't love it when my dates get hit on my waitresses even if it's a first date, stupid right?"

"Not at all, It's kind of refreshing how you don't put up with anyones shit. Most people expect me to act like a bachelor"

"I mean... I guess if that's what you were going for, I'm sorry if I messed it up..."

"Not at all, like it said, It was refreshing, I'm glad you stuck up for me like that"

"Uh... cool"

He drove me home and we had civil conversation, after hanging out and fucking were a few days maybe a week...

The Monday after when I arrived to work everyone was gathered around the TV

Everyone was watching Derek Hale on National Television in an interview.

"So how is the company without Boyd?" the interviewer asked.

"Umm.. it was harder without him, he's my best friend and I miss him so much."

"You've taken the company by surprise. Who's you're target market?"

"We like to think, and I like to think that the best person to love Werewolf Strength is the normal person on the street, the one who opens up to a stranger on a plane, who loves curly fries, who loves family, who has a specific superhero picked out for halloween, and who has a superhero blanket to sleep in... Oh my god, I got carried away, can we edit that out?"

"We are live" the interview says.

"Are you screwing Derek Hale?" Jackson says.

I had no other choice than to run away while Erika and Lydia chased after me. Finally I arrived at the apartment to fall into Scott, Issac, and Danny's lap.

"I don't even know how to think about what you're feeling right now" Scott replies.

"Every one was laughing, they all knew it was me." I replied

"We should get even right?" Issac suggests

"We should expose his secrets" Danny says

"What do you know?" Issac says.

"Nothing really." I say

"Nothing at all?" Scott says "Really?"

"No... only that he was in New York." I say

"What does that mean?" Danny says "It's not a kill shot."

______________________________________

* at a coffee shop *

"I'm so sorry" Erika says, "If I had gone through that, everyone seeing and knowing what I've gone through I would probably die..."

"yeah, yeah totally that would be reasonable except that I can't do that.." I reply.

And then Derek. Fucking. Hale. Walks in.

"No... Erika... Don't fucking look behind you..."

"Stiles... Stiles... I just wanna explain" Derek, the god, says.

"What. How you betrayed her?" Erika says in her 'I'm not fucking around voice', "I'm sorry for yelling at you Mr. Hale, my boss... Stiles you got this..."

"If you hurt him, I'll kill you" Erika says before leaving.

Derek sits down, "Stiles I'm so sorry" He says seeming genuine.

"Everyone was laughing at me, you fucking humiliated me."

"I know... I know..."

"They asked me that question and it caught me off guard and I panicked." he replied. 

"You promised."

"I fucked up, and I am so sorry"

"Do you know how violated I felt?"

"Is it really that bad that people know the real you?"

"Are you kidding me? you haven't told me anything about you... you think that you're secrets are more important than mine"

"No, that's not true" he tries.

"Why don't you tell me what you were doing in New York?"

"It's really hard for me to open up to people. I've been. burned, hard before... at the cost of my family's life to a girl I thought I loved." 

"Well I have been through a lot of shit too" I replied, "And for some reason I thought I could trust you." 

"I will tell you, as long as you truly keep it, you promise?"

"Yeah, sure."

"I was visiting Boyd's daughter, he never wanted her in the public eye and it's my responsibly to keep her safe."

"Oh, I...uh... won't tell anyone, but this does't change the fact that you exposed my secrets to national television"

I left without a word and for a week there was no contact. Derek didn't even try to come so I attempted to keep my head up and ignore my feelings. Life continued, mostly, I went to Danny's play... and HE showed up...

"Stiles... I'm sorry, I should have told you the whole truth, you were and are different and I have real and honest feeling for you... It's just hard sometimes... BUT I do trust you and I want to make things right..." 

"Ummm... I mean I guess you can stay and watch Danny'd play..."

At the end we hugged and congratulated Danny, but then a reporter approached...

"Mr. Stilinksi, can you confirm that you were on a flight with Derek Hale from New York to Beacon Hills... can you tell me why Derek was on that flight?"

Derek looked at me, and his anger was practically steaming from his ears as he viciously stormed out of the theater while I helplessly followed...

"So that's why you pressed me on New York?"

"No, they don't know anything"

"Except the one thing I asked to keep private and you wonder why I don't trust people."

"No, Derek, I was hurt and I was angry"

"STILES! you sold my secret!" Derek basically yelled.

"DEREK! stop... you have to believe me!" I tried.

"go back to your interview" Derek practically snarled and walked away without a second glance.

_____________________________

I knew he was going to straighten thing out, meaning he was going back to New York.  
I purchase the next flight out hoping he would be there. And thank god he was...

I finally found him as the flight attendant offered him champagne.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to flightier 110 to New York, we have a full flight so please stay seated" the captain said over the intercom

I approached saying "Derek... please... you have to believe me, I didn't tell that reporter anything, I would never ever do that... my whole life I based my value of my self off what other people though of me and then I met you and I told you all of my secrets even though you knew all of my goofiness and all of my weirdness and my fears and my insecurities... and you didn't leave... and it didn't matter that I knew nothing about you, because I knew your heart. You made me believe that I could be loved by being my self, you made me believe that the only eta I could be loved was by being myself, and that is amazing."

Before he could reply a lady walked up, "Excuse me, that is my seat."

AND THEN... Derek appeared saying...

"I'm afraid of the dark, always have been, I- I keep a baseball bat under my bed just incase, I have a fake tooth from cracking a beer bottle to impress a girl in college, I lost my virginity to a guy in his uncles car in the Beacon Hills preserve, and as a true - true loser I asked if I could keep his hoodie as a souvenir..."

The old dude next to me congratulated Derek saying, "Nice"

and Derek replied, "Do you wanna switch seats with me? It's, uh first class" (he left and Derek sat down)

"I've always wished that I was 2 inches taller, and usually when I sit in board meeting I look around and I think 'who the hell are these people', I met a guy... on a plane... and my entire life changed... and I am absolutely, completely in love with him... and I have a lot more to tell you... and not all of it is pretty...

"you okay?"

yeah... yeah... of course... yeah... and I am kind of...really afraid of flying... really afraid of flying."

I pulled him into a deep kiss... and said...

"Just keep taking..." 

THE END.


End file.
